Vergüenza innecesaria
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Reo está en un tremendo dilema debido a un "pequeño" problema que le sale, y justo llega Mai para pasar la noche con ella, por lo que Reo no será capaz de ocultar por mucho tiempo aquello que tanto la aqueja. Oneshot con furanari y lemmon.


Un saludo fervoroso y lleno de esperanza para ustedes, habitantes de la Tierra. Les dejo esta nueva adquisición creativa de mi parte, pensando que a ustedes les podría gustar :).

 **Vergüenza innecesaria**

Reo abre la puerta de su casa, sabiendo quién había tocado el timbre, pero francamente estaba hecha un manojo de nervios en ese momento. No es que no quisiera la visita de su novia, pero la situación en que se encontraba estaba lejos de ser la idónea para recibir su visita. De cualquier forma abre la puerta, encontrándose con una radiante Mai en la entrada, cosa que no ayuda a mejorar su situación, e incluso aprieta tanto las piernas que casi le dolían las rodillas.

─ Hola, Reo. Pensé que ya te habías dormido.

─ ¿Tan temprano? Eso es una gran tontería ─ refunfuña Reo, pero a Mai eso le pareció divertido.

─ Vamos, que solo estaba bromeando ─ Mai aprovecha la cercanía para besar a Reo, haciéndola sobresaltar.

─ ¿A-a qué viene eso, baka?

─ ¿No puedo?

─ No dije eso ─ Reo mira en otra dirección, removiendo sus manos frente a su falda.

─ Pues entonces no hay ningún problema ─ Mai vuelve a besar a Reo, haciendo que se ponga bastante colorada.

Reo intentaba que Mai parase sus mimos repentinos, pero Mai no daba su brazo a torcer durante todo el rato en que se dedicó a desempacar sus cosas para pasar la noche y luego cocinar la cena para ambas. Reo hervía como si estuviera en una olla a presión, especialmente debido a un secreto que intentaba ocultar de Mai a como diera lugar.

* * *

 **Baño**

Ya habiendo terminado la cena, y llegando la hora de bañarse antes de dormir, Reo se adentra rápidamente en el cuarto de baño e intenta poner el pestillo de la puerta, pero Mai resulta ser muy rápida, bloqueando la puerta y abriéndola casi sin esfuerzo. La fuerza de Reo no era rival ante la de su amante, y la puerta queda abierta de par en par con gran facilidad.

─ No seas tan tímida, Reo. No será la primera vez que tú y yo nos bañamos juntas. Vamos, hagamos esto juntas.

─ ¡N-no quiero, Mai! ─ balbucea Reo ─ ¡Esta vez quiero bañarme sola!

─ Tonterías. Vamos, que no tiene nada de malo que dos chicas compartan el baño, especialmente si son pareja como nosotras.

─ ¡Te acabo de decir que no!

Reo se esfuerza tanto como puede en esconderse tras la puerta, pero nada puede ante Mai, quien al final consigue exponerla, llevándose una sorpresa al ver que Reo tenía un pene erecto, bastante grande si se tomaba en cuenta el tamaño y complexión del cuerpo de Reo. La rubia estaba a que se ponía a llorar al saberse descubierta, y el gesto de Mai mientras miraba su miembro no la ayudaba en absoluto.

─ ¡N-n-no me mires más, Mai! ¡Me quiero morir! ─ grita Reo mientras empezaba a romper en llanto.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Reo? ─ dice Mai con curiosidad.

─ Y-yo tampoco lo sé... Sólo me de... desperté con esta monstruosidad conmigo, y me ha significado un dolor mantenerlo escondido cada vez que estabas cerca de mí.

─ ¿Cerca de mí? ─ Mai tenía los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, empeorando el ánimo de Reo ─ ¿Se te ha estado poniendo dura cada vez que me acercaba a ti, y tú ni me decías nada? ¿Qué clase de pareja somos si no confías en mí para cosas como esta, Reo?

─ ¿Eh? ¿Te estás molestando porque no te dije de esta cosa? ─ dice Reo completamente sorprendida.

─ ¡Somos pareja, Reo! ¡Pa-re-ja! ¡No puedes simplemente esconderte de mí cada vez que sientas que hay un problema, porque eso significa que no confías en mí! ─ se pone a regañar Mai, y Reo sólo podía bajar la cabeza.

─ ¿D-de verdad... no te desagrada que yo tenga esa cosa conmigo? ─ dice Reo haciendo un puchero.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! De hecho, esto se me hace muy interesante. Es como los doujinshi que le había visto a un amigo de mi hermano... Los encontré por casualidad, Reo. No me consideres una pervertida que colecciona cosas como esa ─ Mai se agacha para mirar más de cerca el pene de Reo, pese a los quejidos de esta ─. Debo admitir que se me antoja interesante saber cómo llegaste a tener esto, pero dudo mucho que esto sea algo fácil de averiguar, y además...

─ ¿Además? ─ gimotea la rubia.

─ Este pene tuyo parece sufrir mucho al estar tanto rato parado, si es verdad lo que me has dicho, puesto que he estado contigo casi todo el día en la escuela, y aquí en tu casa no nos hemos despegado ni un rato ─ Mai toma con una mano el miembro de su amante, sacando un leve gemido de esta ─. No tengo ni idea de cómo te podré quitar esto, pero al menos tengo la posibilidad de ayudarte con tu dolor, y así lo debo hacer.

─ ¡Qué dolor ni qué nada! No quiero que toques esta cosa tan sucia... ¡Ahhhh! ─ pese a las protestas de Reo, Mai empieza a frotar su pene lentamente ─ M-Mai... N-no... toques... ahí...

─ ¿Has dicho algo? No puedo entender lo que dices con tantos gemidos ─ bromea Mai mientras continúa frotando.

Reo hacía débiles amagos por impedir que Mai siguiera haciendo aquello, pero lo que estaba sintiendo le estaba inundando la mente a un paso arrollador. Pronto Mai se decide a usar su boca para lamer rápida y traviesamente toda la longitud de aquel palo de carne que parecía irreal surgiendo de Reo. A la rubia no le termina quedando otra alternativa que dejarse hacer y sostener la cabeza de Mai mientras ésta le seguía haciendo aquella felación. Siendo la primera vez que algo así le ocurría, Reo no es capaz de contenerse y se viene en poco menos de dos minutos, manchando la cara de Mai en cuanto ella deja de lamer por los chillidos de Reo.

─ ¡Mira lo que acabas de hacer, Reo! ─ regaña Mai al ver cómo había quedado ─ Ew. Acabas de dejarme toda pegajosa. Debiste avisar antes de venirte de ese modo, tonta.

─ N-no lo pude evitar, idiota ─ murmura Reo juntando sus manos, avergonzada ─. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto, y por eso no sé nada de estas cosas...

─ Pues entonces tenemos que intentarlo un poco más para que aprendas y te acostumbres ─ Mai señala el pene de Reo, el cual se mantenía duro a pesar de haberse venido ─. Me sorprende la salud que despliega este ejemplar, tomando en cuenta que su dueña no sabe comer como es debido si yo no estoy cerca...

─ ¡C-cállate!

Reo ya no hacía intentos por retroceder ante la atrevida mirada de Mai, pero no podía negar que le avergonzaba a morir que la viese de ese modo. Eso la hacía sentir en extremo nerviosa, especialmente cuando Mai se le acerca con un paso atrevido y seductor, bastante como para excitar a Reo y hacer inevitable que su pene palpitara ansioso.

─ Vamos a trabajar todos juntos para darle un remedio a este problema que tienes, y al parecer este pequeño amigo tuyo está dispuesto a cooperar ─ dice Mai señalando el pene de Reo con la mirada.

─ N-no le digas de ese modo. Esa cosa no puede ser el amigo de nadie, y menos mío ─ rezonga Reo.

Mai suspira y abraza a Reo para impedir que escapase. Un rápido y apasionado beso es su primera movida para convencer a Reo de que cooperase. Fue cuestión de un parpadeo para que sus lenguas se retorcieran la una alrededor de la otra, derrochando erotismo con cada tacto y en cada movimiento. Reo había quedado fácilmente rendida ante la habilidad de Mai, e incluso la abraza por la cintura, como si se fuera a resbalar en cualquier momento. El miembro de Reo era frotado contra el vientre de Mai como si estuviera ansioso por estar en su interior, interpretación de Mai comprendió de forma impecable, así que al terminar el beso decide recostar a Reo en el piso del baño.

─ Comprendo que esta será la primera vez que tu cosita entra en alguien, así que procuraré ser gentil ─ dice Mai en un susurro.

─ Si lo pudieras arrancar sería genial ─ refunfuña Reo mirando a otro lado.

Mai ríe divertida, y luego toma el pene de Reo para así guiarlo al interior de su cavidad. En aquel momento había olvidado que también era para ella la primera vez que un falo ingresaba en su vagina, por lo que la ruptura de su virginidad resultó sorpresiva y algo dolorosa, y Mai no consigue contener un grito de dolor.

─ ¿E-estás bien, Mai? Ya sabía yo que esta cosa no era confiable ─ dice Reo preocupada, pero Mai le tapa los labios con un dedo.

─ No te preocupes... Sólo había olvidado que era virgen en ese sentido... pero eso se acabó...

─ ¡Eeeeehhhhhh!

─ ¿De qué te extrañas, Reo? ¿Acaso pensabas que esta no era la primera vez con un pene dentro de mí? ─ dice Mai haciéndose la ofendida ─ Por si no lo sabías, yo he sido una señorita en todo este tiempo, y mi primera vez haciendo esto es precisamente contigo, aunque de cualquier modo no querría que esto fuese con nadie más. Sólo contigo quiero esto, Reo. Yo quiero todo contigo, nada sin ti. Te amo, Reo.

Reo se pone bastante roja ante lo dicho por Mai. No esperaba que su amante le diera ese golpe psicológico tan fulminante y directo, y ahora no tenía idea de qué decir o hacer. Mai por su parte respira hondo un par de veces para asegurarse de que el dolor se había ido por completo, y luego empieza a moverse lentamente.

Claramente la experiencia resultante es algo nuevo para ambas chicas. El pene de Reo llenaba completamente la vagina de Mai, por lo que esta no conseguía maniobrar bien en un principio, pero a falta de eso, disfrutaba grandemente esa sensación. Reo por su parte permanecía paralizada en el suelo, haciendo fútiles esfuerzos por callar sus propios gemidos producto de lo que sentía por medio de su miembro. Ambas sentían que perdían la cabeza, y la propia Reo no llega a aguantarlo más y se sienta para poder alcanzar los pechos de Mai y empezar a lamerlos de manera sucia. Había quedado atrapada bajo el embrujo de ese placer inédito que le proporcionaba aquel extraño órgano. Ya era inevitable para ella mover también sus caderas, introduciendo y sacando aquella cosa del sexo de su amante.

─ Reo... Se siente genial... Sigue así... ¡Ahhhh! ─ Reo se sostiene de los hombros de Reo mientras seguía moviendo de arriba a abajo las caderas, sintiendo así toda la extensión de ese pene.

Reo se mueve más rápido, y además sus manos pasan a manosear las nalgas de Mai mientras con su boca seguía abarcando como podía aquellas dulces y redondas tetas. Ambas se habían perdido completamente en la lujuria que nublaba sus mentes, y sus gemidos hacían eco por todo el baño. Reo es la primera en acelerar el ritmo a partir de cierto momento, puesto que nuevamente estaba por venirse.

─ Mai... Mai... Me vengo... Me voy a venir...

─ Hazlo... Vente adentro, Reo ─ Mai apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos a causa del placer.

Dicho y hecho, Reo no puede aguantar más y se viene en el interior de Mai mientras soltaba un grito ahogado por los pechos de Mai. Había sido algo intenso, comparable a todos los orgasmos previos que había tenido gracias a Mai, pero con una sazón algo diferente. Ambas chicas respiraban con agitación, y Mai se baja de Reo para ofrecerle libertad de movimiento, aunque ninguna de las dos contaba con que el pene de Reo seguía en pie de lucha, cosa sin duda sorprendente para ambas.

─ ¡Increíble! ¡Esa cosa no se rinde fácilmente! ─ Mai se pone en cuatro patas para mirar más de cerca el pene de Reo y la forma en que seguía palpitando ─ ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a calmar esta cosa, si nada de lo que intentamos parece funcionar?

─ Yo no quiero que esta cosa se me quede dura toda la noche y cuando tengamos que volver a la escuela ─ chilla Reo asustada.

─ No te preocupes, Reo. Eso no va a pasar ─ Mai se levanta y empieza a pensar en algo, ignorando la línea de semen que se escapaba de su sexo ─. A lo mejor no hemos hecho lo suficiente, así que tendremos que repetirlo tantas veces como haga falta.

─ ¿¡CÓMOOOOO!? ¿Tantas veces como haga falta? ─ Reo se aterra ante la idea de seguir teniendo sexo hasta quedar momificada ─ N-no creo que sea posible que pueda hacer esto tanto ¿Qué pasará si me quedo completamente seca y esto sigue duro?

─ No creo que llegue a esos extremos. Seguramente esto conseguirá bajarse pronto, y lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir haciéndolo una o dos veces más, Reo.

Reo no se muestra convencida por el argumento de Mai, pero tampoco veía otra opción, así que respira hondo antes de disponerse a tener sexo nuevamente con Mai, sabiendo que ese rato iba a ser largo.

─ ¿Cómo vamos a empezar, entonces? ─ suelta finalmente la rubia.

─ ¿Conque comiendo ansias, eh? ─ Mai alza una ceja divertida, y Reo empieza a balbucear, hecha un manojo de nervios ─ Vamos, que la noche apenas empieza para ambas.

Antes de que Reo pudiera decir nada, Mai se recuesta en el suelo y abre sus piernas para su amante, la cual sentía unas ganas irresistibles de repetir lo que había hecho un par de minutos atrás. Reo esta vez penetra el sexo de Mai por sí misma, y también toma la iniciativa en la acción. Mai rápidamente envuelve con sus piernas la cintura de Reo, asegurándose así que ambas pudiesen seguir hasta el final en aquello. Reo se mueve con rapidez, abrumada nuevamente por la sensación obtenida. Era algo que iba más allá de su capacidad para acostumbrarse en un rato. Le estaba empezando a gustar aquello, y sentía que no sería capaz de aminorar nunca sus movimientos.

─ Sigue así, Reo... Vas genial. No te conocía así...

Reo apenas sí escuchaba lo que Mai le decía. Sus sentidos estaban totalmente embriagados a medida que seguía con sus novatas embestidas. Mai abraza a Reo para acercarla más para que así ambas se besaran. Los gemidos permanecían ahogados, aunque de todos modos nadie podría oírlas al estar solas. Mai sentía cómo el miembro de Reo alcanzaba el fondo de su vagina. Era como para enloquecer de placer, y ella podría recibir esa locura con los brazos abiertos. Entre el frío del suelo y el calor de la atmósfera del baño, la adrenalina se dispara y las demás hormonas hacían fiesta en el interior de ambas.

─ Genial... ¡Sí! Reo... eres la mejor... No pares...

─ Mai... T-te amo, Mai...

─ Esta vez me voy a venir yo... Me vendré, Reo...

Las palabras de Mai parecían ser mágicas, pues eso activó al máximo el ánimo de Reo, la cual se mueve nuevamente a máxima velocidad con el propósito de alcanzar también el orgasmo muy pronto. Nuevamente se besan en el momento en que Mai alcanza el clímax, pero ella no tiene tiempo para poder respirar, pues Reo continúa sus embestidas al máximo.

─ Mai... Me aprietas tanto... Me volveré loca...

En efecto, las paredes vaginales de Mai apretaban el miembro de Reo, pareciendo que quisiera aprisionarla de ese modo por siempre. Pero lejos de ser eso algo incómodo, a ambas les fascinaba aquello en el momento. Al cabo de un par de minutos más, Reo alcanza también el cénit de su placer, soltando un grito que resuena por todo el baño, y su corrida termina de llenar el útero de Mai.

No pudiendo más, Reo se deja caer, y su rostro se hunde en los pechos de Mai, la cual sonríe feliz por lo que Reo había hecho: tomar la iniciativa y darle un correcto uso a aquel miembro que finalmente se daba por satisfecho. La misión había sido completada exitosamente.

─ Mai... Ya no está duro... pero sigue ahí...

─ Sí, Reo. Lo puedo ver desde aquí ─ Mai abraza a su novia y le besa ambas mejillas ─. Esto podría ser un problema, pues esto podría nuevamente crecer en cualquier momento. Vamos a tener que tener mucho cuidado en la escuela, y también tendremos que arreglar un momento para que ambas lo calmemos en nuestros ratos libres.

─ ¡Vaya fastidio! ─ Reo acomoda su rostro entre los pechos de Mai mientras hacía un puchero ─ ¿Es que nunca se va a desaparecer? No quiero tenerlo para siempre.

─ Bueno, supongo que no podemos hacer nada hasta que algo más ocurra. Pero creo que podremos divertirnos mucho de un modo distinto ─ Mai ríe levemente, consiguiendo calmar un poco el humor de Reo.

─ Sí, claro.

La idea de tener ese pene por tiempo indefinido no le hacía ninguna gracia a Reo, pero no podía sino sentir excitación al verse a sí misma (de forma involuntaria, se excusaba mentalmente) usando ese miembro para tener sexo con Mai en varios sitios y en varias posturas, y aquella cosa nuevamente queda erecta, siendo esto notado por Mai. La hora del baño estaba lejos de terminar.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Mi primer OS de Sono Hanabira con Futanari! Es un recurso rara vez usado por mí, tomando en cuenta el volumen de fanfics que tengo, pero igual siento que me he realizado en buen modo gracias a esto. Por cierto, les recomiendo revisar mi profile por una encuesta que estoy llevando a cabo, pues hay la posibilidad de hacer algún fanfic largo de Sono Hanabira ¿Se perderán la oportunidad? Sería una lástima que así fuese, así que espero sus opiniones.

Hasta otra


End file.
